


Hold

by Greenspacecaterpillar (Neverforget94)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/Greenspacecaterpillar
Summary: Sometimes you just need to be held after a bad day.





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by arguing lol. Just me projecting onto some of my favs tbh. Can be read as Sheith or platonic.

Keith knew it had been a bad day when Shiro came through the door of their shared quarters, hand carding through his own hair and a slight pinch between his brows. He was almost broadcasting an icy air around himself, which made Keith freeze in his place. He was also walking quickly, striding across the room in less than four steps. He showed no signs of even noticing Keith was there, and honestly Keith didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing. He didn’t even acknowledge him in the slightest, and when Keith next blinked, Shiro had disappeared down the hall and into his bedroom.

The click of the door being closed is what snapped Keith out of his surprise. He turned away from where he last saw him, and looked at the door, as if whoever had made Shiro this upset was going to storm in after him. But when no one was forthcoming, Keith quickly got to his feet and went to the front door to lock it. Mentally, he said an apology to his teammates, but he also felt no remorse. They should have their keys on them. Plus, a locked door often let them know one of them was having a bad day, and to give whoever it was space.

Once that was taken care of, he followed the same path that Shiro had taken to his room and knocked on the door.

“Shiro? Are you alright?” He called softly, just in case he had a headache.

To his surprise, there wasn’t an answer. Rather, Shiro quite suddenly pulled open the door and pulled in Keith before he knew what was happening. A small noise of surprise left him, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, Shiro pulling him in was a welcome change from when he used to shut him out. Both in the physical sense and mental one.

Once inside, Keith walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, watching as Shiro closed his door. Once it was shut, Shiro sighed, rested his forehead against the door, and closed his eyes. A hum of sympathy left Keith as Shiro collected himself. Keith briefly wondered just what had happened during today’s meetings. Clearly nothing good, but that wasn’t unusual. Shiro being this shaken up was though.

Keith never was good at waiting. Which was fine when it was just them. Shiro had never been good at taking first steps without a small push.

“Shiro…?” He called softly.

Shiro lifted his head from the door and turned his head to meet Keith’s eyes. In turn, Keith lifted his arms and opened them, silently asking if he wanted a hug.

“Come sit with me.”

With the invitation offered, Shiro walked back over to the bed and sat next to Keith. Now that he was in reach, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro, letting him rest against his collar bone and hide there. It was slow at first, but Shiro relaxed into the hold and wrapped his own arms around Keith. And while Keith’s arms held him around his chest, his own arms wrapped around Keith’s waist.

Instead of telling him about what made him upset, he just let himself breath. Relax. Keith was there and that helped. When he didn’t speak, Keith let it go at that. He got like this sometimes too. Overwhelmed, and needing to be held. And he was all too glad to do this for Shiro.

Eventually, he could feel Shiro relax even more, and muttered into his hair, “Come on, let move up further.”

Shiro nodded only slightly and was slow to let go of Keith. And Keith didn’t withdraw his arms until Shiro had fully let go. Once they did though, Keith began to crawl up to the head of the bed and rearrange the pillows to he could lean against them. Once he was situated, he gestured for Shiro to follow him up.

Without much prompting he did come to him, and practically flopped onto Keith with exhaustion. A small grunt left Keith at the sudden weight, but he quickly adjusted. Once Shiro was comfortable, he once again wrapped his arms around him and began running his hand through the hair at the back of Shiro’s head in a soothing pattern. He took careful measured breaths and heard Shiro begin to match him. It wasn’t long before Shiro drifted off. And though Keith knew he’d be a little uncomfortable with his position after a while, he also knew he wasn’t going to move lest he disturb Shiro.

With his own soft sigh, he made a mental note to ask Shiro just what had happened in the meetings today and followed Shiro down into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you did! I know it's kind of short, but if you liked it feel free to yell at me over on Tumblr at greenspacecaterpillar. I take requests and such.


End file.
